vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Libra Dohko
Summary Libra Dohko is the Gold Saint in the constellation Libra in Saint Seiya. He is one of the oldest characters in the manga next to Aries Shion, as they both appear in the previous Holy War, and is most known by his role as Dragon Shiryu's mentor. He is also referred to as Old Master by all of the Saints of Athena as a sign of respect, even though his only true student is Shiryu. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B, 3-A with Strongest Attacks Name: Libra Dohko Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: 261 (Physically about 18) Classification: Human, Gold Saint Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Longevity, Regeneration (High), Matter Manipulation (Atomic Manipulation, and Destruction along with Macro-Quantum Destruction when moving at FTL speeds), Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Acausality, Reactive Evolution (Able to analyse and comprehend the components of an enemy's attack after seeing it once), Soul Manipulation (Can directly attack and destroy the souls of others ), Resurrection, and Immortality (Type 4 - After obtaining the 8th sense, he gained absolute control of his own soul, and can resurrect himself), Precognition (Via Prophetic Dreams, and the 6th sense), Martial Arts Master and Weapon Mastery, Instinctive Reaction (The Saints can react, respond, and detect danger while unconscious), Pressure Points (The Star Life Points are pressure points on the body), Probability Manipulation, and Statistics Amplification (Through the Power of Miracles impossibilities can be turned into certain possibilities, as well as increase their stats such as speed, and power), Aura, and Heat Manipulation (Upon powering up their Cosmo they cause the area around them to burn up with intense heat, and their attacks are also imbued with heat), Extrasensory Perception (By virtue of the 6th sense, the 7th sense, and the 8th sense), Enhanced Senses (They are capable of tracking events taking place over a large distance including other realms. Including the hearing of breaking bones from a distance away. In addtion, they also have the 6th, 7th, and the 8th sense), Reactive Power Level (The skills of the Saints continues to improve throughout their fights, and They continue to get stronger everytime they gets knocked down), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Illusions, Dream Manipulation, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Perception Manipulation (Via the 7th, and 8th Sense. Which allows the user's to be aware of their surroundings even when the 5 basic senses, and the 6th sense, has been turned off), Cold Energy Manipulation (The Bronze Saints freeze at temperatures of -240 Degrees Fahrenheit. Gold cloths freeze at -459 degrees fahrenheit), Sense Manipulation (Has the 7th, and 8th Sense.), Heat Manipulation (Able to withstand being in the affected area of other Cosmo users, and are able to withstand attacks that are imbued with an intense amount of heat), and Electricity Manipulation (Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts, and more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (The most powerful of the Gold Saints alongside Aries Shion, superior to Gemini Saga), Universe level through most powerful attacks (Equal to Aries Shion's) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic ' 'Durability: Multi-Galaxy level, Universe level with Libra Shield (Blocked extremely held-back attacks from Pontos) Stamina: Nearly limitless (Gold saints are stated to be able to fight for a thousand days); The Saints can keep fighting despite suffering through severe damage, and even critical damage that would otherwise kill a person. They can survive under the sea in near freezing point tempatures for close to 2 hours. Survive in Oxygen thin air while being near death by losing more than half their blood at the same time, and fight through critical damage to the heart. Range: Intergalactic Standard Equipment: 'Libra Gold Cloth and various weapons that come with it (2 Swords, 2 Tonfas, 2 Lances, 2 Nunchuks, 2 Sansetsukons and 2 Shields) 'Intelligence: '''Dohko is a skilled warrior, martial arts master, knowledgeable in Chinese Philosophy, lived for over 2 centuries and trained Dragon Shiryu as the Old Master. '''Weaknesses: '''None notable. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rozan Shō Ryū Ha (Rising Rozan Dragon): Dohko intensifies his cosmos and gives an upward blow be it punch or kick. The upward release of energy is comparable to the image of a majestic dragon rising towards the sky. A breath and drag violently hitting the opponent rose into the air with the image of a dragon devouring the opponent; Sometimes the attack is not completely vertical as when it slightly rotates around it's prey. * Rozan Hyaku Ryū Ha (One Hundred Rising Rozan Dragons): Dokho stands with legs apart and the palms of his hands facing the opponent, then erupts his cosmos as intensely as possible while throwing a horde of 100 Dragons towards the enemy who is destroyed by the devouring dragons. * Rozan Ryuu Hi Shou: Unlike the Shou Ryuu Ha, which summons dragon energy to uppercut an opponent vertically, the Ryuu Hi Shou dragon energy lunges at its target horizontally. * Rozan Kou Ryuu Ha: '''This is basically a suicidal attack, embodied in a dragon energy which sends Libra flying higher and higher through the planet's atmosphere and ultimately blasting through it into space. He can, however, drag someone else along for the ride to suffer the same fate. * '''Athena Exclamation: '''An attack that creates a miniature big bang. Requires the help of three Gold saints to achieve. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Saint Seiya Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teachers Category:Good Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Humans Category:Cosmo Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gold Saints Category:Toei Animation Category:Immortals Category:Spear Users Category:Shield Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Leaders Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Age Users